


In Which There is a Hurricane

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV First Person, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: At first glance, I'm not really getting anything. Maybe it is just a storm, albeit a freaky weird one that doesn't want to follow the laws of nature. But then, I see it. It doesn't catch my eye in the normal way  more like a tugging in the back of my brain that says, 'Look At Me! I'm Important To Your Continued Existence!'
Relationships: Clover & Cleave & Candy
Kudos: 1





	In Which There is a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for [Sorellabac on chickensmoothie.](https://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=956020)

The situation was pretty simple, actually. First it was a nice, warm, sunshine-y sort of day. The kind people in musicals sang about, you know? We were taking a walk, because that was exactly the kind of day it was, what else were we going to be doing? Candy was licking up ice cream that had started to run down the cone it was in, and I couldn't remember whether we'd bought it, or if she'd just decided she wanted ice cream and went for it. 

Clover didn't have any, and I didn't have any, so it was probably the latter. 

Those two were talking, and I was just pleasantly zoned out, like you do when you're a little too warm but you're in a familiar place or with familiar people that you can know....

The point really is, it wasn't raining, and then suddenly it was. I snap back to myself just enough to see Clover tilt her head back towards the quickly darkening sky and mutter a, "Huh."

"We'd better start walking back, if it's going to rain," I say, but despite this, we all just sit there and stare. The rain gets harder quickly, and the wind picks up. 

Nobody decides to make the first move.

"This isn't a normal storm, right? It isn't just me?" Clover asks, hair whipping violently around her as she shoves her hands in her packets and squints up at the clouds."

"Can't be," I agree. Candy finishes off her ice cream and mumbles and agreement.

We really should go. Things are pretty rapidly getting worse, Candy's wings snap back with the heavy winds, but she doesn't look bothered, mostly just thoughtful. I don't like this. I don't like that look on her face. "Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"Find a basement out of the storm?" I suggest. "Preferably a well-stocked one with not very many spiders? Or ideally no spiders."

"Or we could find the hurricane monster and save the day?" She rolls her eyes at me, and I throw my hands up as best I can manage with the wind against me and the rain hitting me in the face.

"Absolutely not! First of all, you are not trying to tell me this is some kind of - of hurricane monster! And second of all, we are not doing that! It isn't our business."

I'm outnumbered very, very quickly. Clover shugs. "I dunno, Cleave. Could be our buisness. It's only getting bigger, right? What if it ruins something nice?" (Something in my doubts this is one of her rate magnanimous moments, she's just concerned about her house or something.)

"Come on! You both can't possibly be considering this, right?"

"Well, I mean -"

My friends are absolutely crazy, right? They're insane, and it's not just me? Why am I going along with this? I sighs, and let my whole body just slump over for a moment. It had been such a nice day, to start out with. Why did these things always happen to me? "We are _not_ superheroes, and this is _not_ becoming a regular thing, got it?"

Candy salutes me. "Aye aye!"

"Okay, before I can do anything, I need to be closer to the epicenter of the storm. Clover?"

She rolls her eyes in that, ' _why do I do everything around here_ ' way and takes her hands long enough to loop her arm in Candy's and grab me by the collar of my (currently useless!) jacket. 

I'm not really...No, I'll be totally honest. I hate the feel of teleporting anywhere. I don't know how Clover does it all the time, for every minor thing. I'd get sick. I almost do get sick as it is. Candy offers me a peppermint. I don't know that she likes it very much, either, but neither of us will tell Clover that.

She just looks so proud when she does it!

The wind is about a dozen times worse here, and picking up even faster. I just try not to fall over, mostly and start scanning the horizon. I'm not sure where we are, but we're definitely closer to the center. "Cleave," Clover says in the way that tells me I'd better hurry up. 

"Going, I'm going!"

At first glance, I'm not really getting anything. Maybe it is just a storm, albeit a freaky weird one that doesn't want to follow the laws of nature. But then, I see it. It doesn't catch my eye in the normal way more like a tugging in the back of my brain that says, ' _Look At Me! I'm Important To Your Continued Existence!_ ' "Right there," I say. "Quite a walk out, can I get a lift any closer?"

"What is it, though?"

That I don't know, and I tell them as much. "Whatever's causing this, I think. Or something else but don't go stop it, but I don't think so. I think that honor goes directly to us."

"Great, then we need to be ready for anything, right?" I nod, and Clover nods at Candy, who pulls out a giant hammer made of something honey colored. Not exactly what I meant, and I also don't know how she's lifting it so easily, but okay. Better safe than sorry, I guess. 

I'm soaked though. Beyond soaked through, actually and I make a very big note to myself not to touch that thing. Candy is getting herself sticky enough for both of us at this point, and looks way too happy swinging around the hammer that's about as tall as she is. 

Clover gets us closer, and I try to regain my breath against the pressure, except...there isn't any. I suppose this is the eye of the storm, because the rain is more of a light drizzle and the sun's suddenly out again. Candy's still wielding the hammer and bouncing on her heels, but she looks less enthused and more confused, now. 

Maybe she doesn't see anything, but I do. There are almost see-through tendrils swirling a couple yards away, in time with the way the wind around us swirls. "There," I say and point. "There's your hurricane monster, are you happy?" 

It chooses this moment to pop fully into view. It's got two big blue eyes and a couple more tentacles than I originally thought. "Are you sure?" Clover asks. "That thing's teeny." 

"And weak, too," I nod. "I'm going to pick it up, you guys get ready, in case it isn't as harmless as it looks." I creep forward towards it and reach out. It jumps into my arms and attatches itself to me with its tendrils. The storm stops even more suddenly than it began as soon as it stops moving, and I get a better look as I carry it back towards the other two. "I think it's just a baby," I say. 

Candy gasps, "Oh my gosh! It's so cute! Can we keep it? Please!"

Clover and I share a capital-L-Look. 

* * *

It's a lovely, sunny day, dispite how it'd been looking there for a minute. We all have ice cream, now, including the wind-monster. It seems to be enjoying it, which Clover has been laughing about for the last five minutes. I think she might actually be dying at this point. 

The grass is still damp from the rain and everyone around us on the street seem to be having a bit of a panic, but that doesn't stop the impromptu picnic we've decided on having. 

"Pass the coleslaw?" I ask Clover, who's still snorting, but she stops long enough to give me a bored look and let the coleslaw pop in existence closer to me. "Thanks!"

"I taught him a trick!" Candy yells, and suddenly there's a gumdrop in her hand. "Roll over," she says, and there is a small gust of wind that makes the thing roll over. It's pretty adorable. Candy gives him the gumdrop and we clap.


End file.
